


That's What Crazy Is

by yourfavoriteshirt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And I mean a LOT, Cuddling & Snuggling, E-mail, Fainting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry and Louis goof around a lot, Hipster Harry, Hospitals, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Liam, Innocent Niall, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Vomiting, adorable Niam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoriteshirt/pseuds/yourfavoriteshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are super couply, and Harry gets sick and winds up hospitalized. </p><p>Louis, being the overprotective boyfriend he is, overreacts.</p><p>Niall is super adorable and Liam is his protective boyfriend. </p><p>Zayn is kind of no where to be seen. He's off with Perrie most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I wouldn't be hipster even if I had the money. " Harry said with a laugh, glancing over at Louis, who was currently shaking his head.  
Harry was already _basically ___hipster, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Harry had the strangest obsessive thought that being hipster was expensive, yet most people he knew bought their clothes from a thrift shop.  
Strange for a rich, pretty boy.  
Niall was sat on the love seat across from Harry and Louis, who took up the WHOLE SOFA in their laying position, and he chuckled at their bickering.  
"Harry, you're totally hipster. Just look at what you're wearing. "  
Harry scoffed in response, biting his lip as he glanced at his boyfriend next to him.  
"I'll just have to take it off then. "

Niall's face swirled in disgust and he grabbed his soda, standing up. "I'm gonna go find Liam. " He mumbled, turning around.  
Both boys burst into laughter, throwing their heads back as tears pinched their eyes. They loved making Niall feel uncomfortable.  
Any suggestive comment made Niall blush and walk away. Liam and Niall were such an innocent couple. Even being together for almost 6 months, they hadn't gone past holding hands and a few small pecks on the lips.  
Louis and Harry on the other hand, well..  
Their laughter subsided and Harry gave Louis _that ___look. That fuck-me-hard-and-loud-right-now look that Louis knew too well.  
"Upstairs or here? " Louis asked with a smirk, his mouth going to the younger boy's neck.  
"Here. " Harry said in a growl, pushing his hips up, where Louis currently was. He moaned into Harry's mouth, pulling away slightly.  
"Is Liam even home? He'll kick my ass if I fuck you on his sofa. "  
Harry had glanced over, receiving a shocked look from Liam, and Louis followed his gaze, both boys bursting into laughter again, falling off of the sofa.

"You guys are weird. " Liam mumbled before going to his bedroom, where a blushing Niall was sitting on the bed, covering his ears.  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in Louis' bed, feeling too hot but not hot enough. His stomach churned and his head pounded, and his _everything ___hurt.  
"Lou. " Harry said urgently, trying to move from his hold. "Lou. I'm gonna puke, let go. " Louis released his grip, sitting up.  
"Harry? " Louis sounded worried, watching as Harry moved quickly, running to the toilet.  
Louis followed him, seeing him hunched over, vomiting.  
"Louis. " Harry's voice was broken and raw as he started to cry, flushing the toilet weakly.  
"Sh, baby, I'm right here. " He cooed, kneeling down and he rubbed Harry's back slowly. "You're okay, just a little ill. I got you, sweetheart. "  
"Think dinner yesterday was bad. " He whimpered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Louis nodded, kissing Harry's forehead. .  
"Baby, you're burning up. Let's brush your teeth and get you back to bed. "  
  


After Harry had fallen back asleep, Louis walked downstairs quietly, seeing Niall and Liam on the sofa, inthrawled in a game.  
"You're an arse! " Niall shouted, punching Liam's shoulder in defeat. Louis shushed them, angrily staring at Niall.  
"Shut up. Harry's sleeping. " Louis mumbled, going to the love seat and he sat down.  
"It's almost past lunch time. I'll wake him up. " Niall said, standing up. Louis stood up quickly, grabbing his arm.  
"Don't you dare. He was puking for the past two hours and he finally fell back asleep. "  
Niall's face fell. "Is he okay? " They sat back down and Louis shrugged. "I can bet it's just a form of food poisoning. The chicken last night wasnt the best looking. " Louis looked away slightly.  
"Harry didn't have the chicken. " Liam said, cocking his head. "He had a salad. "  
"I don't know. But he doesn't look good. " Louis said, standing up.  
"Who doesn't look good? "  
All three boys glanced over slightly, seeing Harry in the doorway, in only his boxers and a blanket over his shoulders.  
"A new player Germany got. " Liam said, pointing to the TV. "How are you feeling?" Liam stood up, moving towards Harry slowly.  
"Well, that's why I came down. " Harry mumbled and Louis stood up, walking to Harry and Harry grabbed onto Louis. Harry looked nervous.   
"I feel like I'm going to faint, Louis. " He said shakily, leaning against Louis.  
Harry didn't really remember much, other than arms wrapped around him and darkness.  



	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, Just stay still. We've got an ambulance on the way. " Liam spoke quietly, holding the phone to his ear with one hand, and Niall's hand in his other.  
"He's gonna die, isn't he? " Niall asked in a rush, his face twisting in fear.  
Louis was holding Harry in his arms, brushing the hair from his face. "He'll be fine. He just fainted. Baby, you can hear me, right? "   
Harry nodded, his cheeks slightly flushed.   
"We're going to the hospital, love. " Louis pressed his lips to Harry's left hand, still looking into Harry's eyes. "You're gonna be fine, sweetheart. Niall, go outside so the ambulance knows where we are. "   
Niall glanced at Liam, giving him a nervous look and Liam nodded, watching Niall go outside.   
The ambulance had come moments later. Louis refused to let go of Harry.   
"Louis, don't go. " Harry urged, his eyes watering. Louis nodded, smiling. "Not going anywhere, baby. The boys are going to follow behind us. "  
"What about Zayn? " Harry asked, watching the tall brunette put the sticky pads on his skin. (Harry made a mental note to google what those were called. )   
"We called Zayn. He'll be there soon. " Louis sighed, watching Harry. "We called your mum, too. "   
Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes. "Lou, she's probably having a heart attack. " Harry hissed, glaring at him.   
"Anne would have more of a heart attack if she had to find out that you were in the hospital from the media. " Louis chuckled. They had started moving and his phone rang.   
"Ello? "   
Harry winced slightly when the paramedic pricked his finger, checking his blood sugar.   
"Hey, cutie, your blood sugar is low. " She cooed in a disgustingly flirtatious voice. She brushed the hair from his forehead, smirking.   
"Ma'am, don't flirt with my boyfriend. " Louis frowned, pulling the phone from his face slightly.   
"I can very easily get you fired for flirting with a patient. "   
Louis hung up the phone, watching them carefully.   
"We'll be at the hospital soon. " She said in a nervous voice, looking down at her hands.   
  



	4. Three Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braces pain is keeping me awake :(

Louis gripped Harry's hand as the ambulance came to a stop.  
"Stay with me. " Harry whispered, his eyes wide. Louis smiled, squeezing Harry's hand gently as the ambulance doors were opened.  
Harry was afraid of hospitals. _Extremely _afraid.__  
"Lou. " He mumbled as Louis let go and stepped out of the ambulance.  
"I'm right here. " Louis said and he saw the panic in his face.  
"I'm not going nowhere. "  
  
After Harry was settled into his room, Louis pulled a chair up next to his bed and took his hand.  
"How are you feeling?" Louis' voice was filled with concern. Harry shrugged. "I'm feeling better now. Less nauseous. "  
Louis sighed in relief, his thumb gently rubbing the back of Harry's hand, and he smiled. "Love you, Haz."  
"Love you, too, Lou."  
The room stayed quiet until the boys arrived in a panic, Niall clinging to Liam as Liam grabbed Harry's cheeks, inspecting him by turning his head side to side.  
"I'm fine." He said with a groan, pulling away slightly. "I feel a lot better. Honest."  
The boys stayed back a bit, Liam relaxing in a chair, pulling Niall into his lap. Every few minutes, Niall nervously glanced at Harry, who finally sighed. "I'm not going to die, Niall. I've probably just got the flu or something." Niall seemed to calm slightly, moving closer to Liam and he rested his head on his shoulder.  
Zayn arrived shortly after the other boys, standing back a bit further than everyone else, nodding to Harry. At least he made an effort to come.  
  
Harry was right. He _did ___indeed have a mild case of the flu, and a severe case of attitude when he was told that he wasn't allowed to be with the boys for the next week, while they were on break from the North American leg of their tour. The other boys weren't too happy, but they couldn't risk getting sick.  
"I miss you." Harry said hoarsely into the receiver, cradling the phone in his hands. "I miss you loads."  
"I miss you, too, Harry." Louis cooed, hearing the tremble in Harry's voice. Harry hated being alone, especially when he was sick. It was only the third day and it was getting harder as he could tell Harry wasn't getting any better.  
"Are you feeling a bit better today, love?" Louis relaxed into the bed he had shared previously with Harry, sighing softly as he lazily placed his hand comfortably on his lower stomach.  
"No."  
Harry was curled up on the bed in the room three doors down from Louis, four blankets around his body and he was still freezing his balls off. "I'm cold and hungry and tired and horny and lonely and I miss you." He said, his lips pouting to a frown.  
"I could fix three of those of things. Get up and get your laptop." Louis said, sitting up.  
Harry was slightly confused, turning slowly to the table next to him and he grabbed his laptop, unplugging it from the charger. "Why? I'm wrapped up in blankets, it's chilly."  
Louis snickered, setting his in front of him. "Just do it, baby."  
His computer took no time in logging on, almost immediately blinging, notifying Harry that Louis was online, and attempting to Skype him.  
"Oh, Lou, I look terrible right now, I don't wanna Skype." He whimpered, sniffling slightly due to the fact that he had a runny nose. "Just a few minutes, okay?"  
He accepted the call and hung up the phone, seeing Louis laying in front of the screen, loose sweats adorning his hips and a smile spread across his cheeks. "You said you were lonely and you missed me, so now you get to see me!"  
Harry couldn't help but grin at how cute and _pathetic ___it was, but this would have to work for the next few days until he felt well enough. "You're an idiot." Harry said with a strained sigh, smiling.  
"Love you, too."  
Harry set his laptop in the table, laying so he was looking at the computer screen. "I thought you said three things." Harry said, stifling a cough. "What's the third thing?"  
Louis lazily dragged his hand to his lower stomach, his fingers drumming on the band of his sweatpants. "Well, it would be easier to suck you off and have you cum down my throat than to jerk off over Skype, but I guess this is all we've got for the next few days." He could hear Harry swallow hard as his fingers went under the waistband of his pants, and he sighed in relief.  
"Wanna touch you, Harry." Louis cooed, pulling his hand out and he brought his palm down, rubbing it over the now prominent bulge in the front of his pants. "Want you to scream for me."  
Harry watched him carefully as he sat up, moving the many blankets from his body. "Fuck, Lou." He mumbled, sitting so his legs hung over the side of the bed. "Miss you. " He mumbled before imitating Louis' actions, chewing on his lip.  
"Take off your shirt, Harry." Louis pressed down harder and Harry nodded, pulling the shirt over his body and he discarded it to the side. "Pants. " Harry stuttered, and Louis raised his hips, sliding them down his waist. "Mmh." Harry dipped his hand into his pajama pants, watching as Louis undressed before him, and he wrapped his hand around his almost completely hard cock, chewing on his bottom lip.  
"Wish you were here, Loubear." He spoke softly, tugging his pants from his body. His erection sprang from its cotton cage and Louis watched in awe, his Hans wrapped around his own member.  
"I wish I was there too, baby." Louis watched Harry start to stroke himself and Harry let out a dirty moan as one of his fingers teased his entrance, slowly pushing in.  
"God, Lou.. Want your fingers inside of me, opening me up." He groaned, closing his eyes tight and he pumped himself at a quick pace, moaning. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he gasped, pumping his now two fingers in and out of himself. "Need you." He moaned out.  
Louis moaned as his pace quickened and he could feel himself getting close just by the image of his almost wrecked boyfriend. "Mm, Harry, 'm gonna.." He said between moans and he watched Harry nod in agreement.  
"Fuck Louis fuck me god oh my god." Harry nearly screamed as he came, staring into the camera as he did.  
Louis came shortly after, both boys needing a moment to catch their breath before they both spoke in unison.  
"Wish you were here."


End file.
